


С Марса и с Венеры

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ливаю кажется, что он — инопланетянин на Земле.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	С Марса и с Венеры

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось нам дуэтом выдать по драбблику к ДР Ливая) Но вот мой текст получился скорее про эрури и совсем не про дни рождения как таковые, увы!
> 
> [Yukikaze Kagero, «Мандарины»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8916235)

За Ливаем по пятам следовало лишь одно неизменное ощущение. Толкаясь каждый день в троллейбусе с работы и на нее, стоя в очереди у кассы, пересекая пустынный сквер под окнами своего дома, он находился в какой-то отстраненности. Безразличии к сидящей рядом с ним болтушке, трещащей по телефону; пристально вчитывающейся в состав на упаковке молока старухе; затаившемуся в переулке незнакомцу, чья тлеющая сигарета светится рыжей искрой в темноте. К себе: своим внутренним реакциям, эмоциям и телу. К пяти пальцам на каждой конечности, двум рукам, двум ногам. Тазу, туловищу, голове. В зеркале Ливай видел не себя, а самозванца. Будто бы он однажды с какой-то целью внедрился в утробу женщины по имени Кушель Аккерман и двадцать пятого декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года родился ее сыном, при этом не являясь им.

Наверное, он просто инопланетянин из каких-нибудь подземелий Марса. Среди самых обыкновенных землян.

Глупых, суетливых, громких. Больших детей: если чего-то хочется, то надо кричать, если чего-то не дали — то лучше пуститься в плач. Желаний у людей очень много, поэтому поводов разражаться слезами у них в избытке. Ливай же в душе был _существом_ , ему нечего клянчить у _людей_. У него вообще было пусто в голове: никаких целей чего-то добиться, путешествовать по миру, неприлично разбогатеть или завести большую семью. Ему было все равно, что каждое Рождество (а по совместительству день рождения) он проводил в самом иноземном обществе на планете — лишь себя самого.

Он увлекался астрономической навигацией, на досуге изучал космологию. Слушал новости о сигналах из космоса, занимался молчаливым диэксингом — пусть если ему и суждено получить послание, то точно не таким способом. Не представляло для него сложности рассказать о строении звезд, эволюции Вселенной, но вот ответить на вопрос о смысле собственной жизни не представлялось возможным. Разве его инопланетность не обязывает к выполнению цели свыше? Возможно; однако точной формулировки нет, даже его огорчающаяся от подобных разговоров мать ее не знала. Все, что ему оставалось — это перебирать идеи, и одна из них была особенной. Ему думалось, что он первая ласточка будущего вторжения, в котором произойдет столкновение двух цивилизаций. Этот захват всенепременно должен быть похожим на его завтрак, во время которого на хлеб наносится масло и сверху размазывается икра. От бутерброда откусывается кусочек, и жирные шарики лопаются во рту. За раз получается съесть десятки, сотни икринок — так и не родившихся жизней, и с этой мыслью в сердце Ливай разглядывал людей — будто бы они все обречены на массовую смерть.

И пока ум порождал апокалиптические грезы, земное воплощение перевелось на новую работу. В один из первых дней он явился слишком рано и закемарил за столом — пока в стеклянном кабинете напротив не включили свет. Это был его начальник, точнее, лишь его темный силуэт, и только что пробудившийся ото сна Ливай, голову которого населяли летающие тарелки и странные жители других планет, вдруг испугался, что это наконец-то пришли за ним. Но фигура приблизилась, и получилось различить вполне себе обычное человеческое лицо. «Зачем ты так рано пришел?» — спросило оно, и все сомнения Ливая разрешились — перед ним был землянин Эрвин.

Эрвин был настоящим космополитом, он с большой любовью отзывался о доме, о своей планете. Ему хотелось побывать везде (будто бы ему везде рады) и взять все (будто бы ему отдадут все в легкостью), мир виделся ему безграничным. Ливай поначалу думал, что это все обычная неразумность, но видя уверенность Эрвина в своих словах начал колебаться. А вдруг мозг Эрвина и есть приемник сигналов той силы, общения с которой Ливай так хотел? Но если дело обстояло так, то отчего все эти речи делали его рассеянным? Отчего его прижимала такая сильная нужда встать к Эрвину ближе, что закладывало уши? Все переворачивалось в животе от предвкушения встречи с ним, а проблема земного пребывания вдруг перестала волновать. В Эрвине было что-то неземное, но светлое, доброе. Не как у людей.

Наверное, он просто инопланетянин из каких-нибудь подземелий Венеры. Среди самых обыкновенных землян.

И когда потерявший всякое хладнокровие Ливай пытался понять, каким образом его затянуло в этот плен, Эрвин откликнулся: «Добровольным». Он всегда появлялся вовремя, говорил ответы на незаданные вслух вопросы — как будто обладал телепатией, хотя все равно спрашивал мнения Ливая. Однажды спросил, не грустно ли проводить все свои дни рождения в одиночестве? Услышав «да», он усмехнулся. «Да кого ты обманываешь», — подмигнул он и уже на это Рождество, двадцать пятого декабря две тысячи девятнадцатого года приехал именно к Ливаю, чтобы провести с ним целый день. 

Итоги просты: Ливай был неотличим от серой толпы вокруг, ожидаемый им конец света так и не наступал, за ним ни разу не появилось НЛО, и приемник два часа в день ловил только японскую новостную радиостанцию. Эрвин был белой вороной, он ни во что сверхъестественное не верил и вел себя так, будто всем вокруг и на Земле нужна помощь. Ему были не безразличны окружающие и в особенности Ливай: он предугадывал все его непроизнесенные и — пора бы уже это признать — обычные человеческие желания. За что тот и полюбил. Не мог не полюбить.

И не мог не сомневаться в том, что они оба родом с разных планет. Быть может, что лишь с одной — с Земли?


End file.
